out of sight, out of mind
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: just a drabble kinda oneshot about Jade and Beck's relationship dynamic because it's enticing. Kind of set to/based around Flyleaf's song Justice and Mercy. Reviews are like unicorns.


**A/N- just a little kinda drabble relationship-y fic to Flyleaf's song "Justice and Mercy" because it reminds me of Beck and Jade SO MUCH. Lyrics are underlined, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (the characters or the actors) or Flyleaf (the band or the songs). I wish I did, but I'm pretty sure owning people is illegal and classed as slavery which, according to my history teacher and my own judgement based on the facts given in class, is a horrible thing.**

**What do you say, that come the end of this page, you clicky clicky that little button that says "review" and type what you thought about all my words here? That would be lovely. (}:**

* * *

><p>Jade &amp; Beck.<p>

_Justice & Mercy._

* * *

><p>She came at people who did her wrong like a bull at a gate - It was all about <em>justicejusticejustice<em> and getting just what she'd earned. It just so happened that Jade thought _everyone_ did her wrong.

He was there to pick up the pieces she trailed behind - to say sorry, to show _mercy_. Someone people could complain to - someone they could count on to smile in the aftermath of Jade-frowns.

He was always forgiving and reasoning and balanced and everything Jade wasn't. That was why they were so good together; Beck was a pushover on his own, and Jade was the type to literally push people over.

Justice and mercy, justice and mercy.

* * *

><p>They were only human. Both were full of imperfections and emotions. Sometimes things went wrong and sometimes they went right. Sometimes they fought and sometimes they didn't. But it didn't matter, because while everyone else was simply trying to live and survive, to find their meaning and their reason and make their way, Jade and Beck were only trying to come home to each other.<p>

You're living and dying, surviving… We're trying to breathe in safety, come home safely.

* * *

><p>Jade was broken. Beck committed to putting her back together, but it wasn't the easiest task in the world when she shut the shattered emotions off and pretended they didn't exist.<p>

She knew he was sacrificing his teenage years, his carefree days in which most chose to run wild, free and reckless, to help her overcome whatever it was she was facing. He'd grown up all too quickly in the time they'd known each other.

She received the product and he paid the price.

Life, here sacrificed. Someone who paid the price.

* * *

><p>They fought. Everyone did. But their battles were intense - like a brilliant fireworks display that snapped and crackled for <em>days<em> on end. They cried and screamed and kicked and shouted and reasoned and used psychology and tricky mind games to get what they wanted, but it never really worked. Neither wanted to admit they were wrong, but they didn't want to admit they were right either. It went back and forth, back and forth, until they both caved - leaving no winners _or_ losers.

It was their secret - they couldn't live without each other.

We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying. 

Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing.

* * *

><p>Although they were both encased in bright blue flames so high that sometimes they couldn't see their own skin, let alone anyone else's, they always managed to find each other. They knew their lives were on the line - they could blow out or burn out. The fire never consumed one, because if it did, there would never be a Beck or a Jade. They would simply cease to exist. Most of the time, ignorance was bliss and they could pretend fire wasn't a part of their day-to-day lives.<p>

Out of sight, out of mind, 'til attacked from behind, will this fire… consume or refine?

* * *

><p>Sometimes <em>Mercy<em> snaps at _Justice _- it builds up and up and up and up until it spills over the top and it's all violent love and _you're to blame_ and _you never appreciate anything _and _maybe we should just break up_.

But they never do.

Mercy screams its violent love.

* * *

><p><em>This is where they kiss.<em>


End file.
